Ao Acaso
by Yumi sensei 'chan
Summary: Eu não gostava dele, e ele de mim. Ao menos, era o que me parecia. Principal "casal": IshidaxIchigoxGrimmjow *Por enquanto, só tem conteúdo shounnem, posteriormente terá (Dark) lemon.


Meu nome é Kurosaki Ichigo, estou no início do 2º ano do ensino médio e acredito ser um jovem normal de 16 anos. Normalmente me dou bem com todos na sala, sou bom nos esportes e minha nota costuma estar sempre acima da média... então já deve-se imaginar minha fama no colégio. É verdade que várias garotas já se declararam pra mim, mas nunca me interessei por ninguém... Pode parecer estranho um garoto da minha idade nunca ter se apaixonado, mas isso não é meu foco agora, prefiro curtir a vida com o que der e vier, pelo menos é o que eu acho. Enfim, durante o primeiro ano fui eleito como representante da sala por pura indicação por causa da minha aparência... já que a maioria dos alunos da sala eram garotas... mas depois de um ano, a pessoa meio que acostuma-se com essa vida; E esse ano, tentaram me indicar de novo, mas putz, odeio toda essa responsabilidade de representante, foi um saco ano passado e de novo com essa porcaria? Dessa vez eu já conhecia alguém que queria esse cargo sem fazer a menor questão contra.

– Professor, eu gostaria de indicar Ishida Uryuu para o cargo de representante da sala. – Escutei alguns "eeehn" de surpresa. Ao sugerir isso percebi que o Ishida olhava pra mim confuso e um pouco corado... Acho q ficou assim por ser mencionado na sala, já que ele é meio antissocial, embora nunca tenha conversado muito com ele, o acho um cara bem esforçado, sempre tem as melhores notas do ensino médio, ninguém melhor que ele pra desempenhar esse papel, com certeza. Sem falar que no ano passado pareceu se incomodar ao eu ser o representante da sala...

– Alguém mais se candidata? Não? Alguém contra? – O professor Ichimaru fez as perguntas quase que uma atrás da outra. Melhor assim, essa história acaba logo e não corro perigo de ser reeleito – Ótimo então Ishida-kun será o representante da sala desde ano.

Poderia dizer que a partir dessa simples indicação, eu e o Ishida nos tornamos bons amigos, pois logo quando deu o intervalo ele veio agradecer, foi quando o chamei para comermos juntos, achei até que ele ia recusar e para qual foi minha surpresa, ele aceitou, todo envergonhado, na hora dei risada pela cara que ele fez, mas depois o puxei pelo braço para ir a lanchonete e então começamos a conversar mais. Pelo menos, eu gostava da companhia dele, principalmente porque boa parte do tempo ele me ajudava nos estudos. Foi então que, faltando praticamente um mês para as férias de verão, um aluno foi transferido de outra escola para nossa turma.

– Bem turma, como todos sabem, hoje teríamos um novo aluno em nossa sala, mas me parece que ele está um pouco atras- *BAM* - E de repente, o cara chega praticamente arrombando a porta, e como se isso não bastasse pra chamar atenção, a cor dos olhos e dos cabelos era um de um tom azul bem chamativo, além do corpo torado, ele era tão alto que quase batia no nível da porta.

– Com licença – e dando um sorriso desafiador, fechando a porta atrás de si – Aqui é a sala 2-D?

– Ooh... vejo que tem bastante energia, seja bem-vindo. – O professor simplesmente deu aquele sorriso sonso dele, como se fosse normal arrombar a porta ao chegar, e então continuou – Turma, quero lhes apresentar o novo colega de sala, senhor Jaggerjack Grimmjow, espero que lhe deem as boas vindas.

– Obrigado pelas cordialidades professor... – Nossa, pra quem chega quebrando tudo, até que ele é bem educado – Espero me dar bem com todos vocês... – E lançou um olhar acompanhado de um sorriso malicioso para a turma. Retiro o que disse, esse cara me dá arrepios...

– Há um lugar vago atrás do Kurosaki-kun – disse o professor olhando em minha direção – Pode sentar-se ali.

Esse professor filho da... esse sorrisinho sonso dele, só da mais raiva... só espero que esse cara seja só aparências mesmo. Enquanto ele vinha se sentar, nossos olhares se cruzaram e pude sentir uma satisfação vindo dele, sem entender tive uma sensação muito estranha, como se sua energia e altura me dominasse ali mesmo. Credo, como pensei em uma coisas dessas nem eu sei.

Quando tocou para o intervalo, estava indo conversar com um colega da sala, quando Ishida se viu responsável em mostrar o colégio para Grimmjow:

– Jaggerjack-san, o professor me pediu para mostrar-lhe o colégio durante o intervalo, queira acompanhar-me para- E como Grimmjow era muito educado, o interrompeu.

– Kia! Ser acompanhado por você? Não obrigado! – Ao ver o Ishida desconcertado daquele jeito não pensei duas vezes, tentei me aproximar da situação, mas antes que eu fizesse qualquer coisa, vi o Grimmjow colocando a mão no queixo dele, aproximou o rosto dele ao seu – Mas até que você é bonitinho hahaha... – Depois de vê-lo humilhado com aquilo, tive que parar, ridículo.

– Pare com isso, quem você pensa que é? – Disse tirando a mão dele do Ishida. Estávamos começando a atrair olhares da turma.

– Eu? E quanto a você? – O sorriso dele era de deboche. Antes que começasse uma briga ali, Orihime Inoue, uma garota de seios consideravelmente grandes, e cabelos ruivos nos parou ali mesmo, com o jeitinho delicado dela.

– Jaggerjack-san, Kurosaki-san, vamos parar com isso, por favor. Eu mostro a escola para você, Jaggerjack-san. – Ela era tão bonitinha que até perdi a vontade de brigar, e até o Grimmjow se espantou com ingenuidade dela.

– Se é uma garota tão linda não tem como recusar. – O filho da mãe se levantou e saiu todo satisfeito acompanhado da Inoue, que claro, ficou toda sem jeito do elogio. Só espero que ele não faça nada com ela... O que me preocupou foi como o Ishida ficou, parecia pasmo com a atitude do cara, claro o que ele esperava? Não só isso, mas ele estava completamente vermelho. Hm? Como assim? Porquê ele ficaria assim...?

Enquanto andávamos pela escola, a ruivinha puxou assunto.

– Jaggerjack-san, não deveria arranjar briga em seu primeiro dia de aula... – Ela parecia mesmo preocupada, que bonitinha. Ela transpirava mesmo inocência, ela seria perfeita pra alguém que conheço hehehe... Mas isso não interessava agora.

– Por que se preocupa com isso? – Perguntei, enquanto andava com os braços sobre a cabeça – E pode me chamar de Grimmjow...

– Brigar não é legal, não traz coisas boas... – Véi, na boa, podia se ver florzinhas voando ao redor dela. Como pode existir alguém assim no mundo? - Assim não fará amizade...

– Amizade ou não isso não me importa... sempre me virei sozinho, agora não seria diferente. – Falei sem pensar. Ela me pareceu um pouco surpresa, e percebi que corou um pouco, depois disso, como se não soubesse o que dizer, ficou apenas calada. Embora andássemos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo-a apresentando-me os aposentos da escola, não era desconfortável, não sei como explicar, mas era bom ter a energia dela ao lado...


End file.
